


【攻坚组】四月-关于手办（1）-贤咲X青章

by YT_crucial_group



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_crucial_group/pseuds/YT_crucial_group





	【攻坚组】四月-关于手办（1）-贤咲X青章

HY手办的独白

 

我是HY，昨天刚被我的主人做好。

 

我是一个手办。

 

虽然不那么精致，比不上那七八百人民币的手办，但我仍然很受主人宠爱。

 

昨天出生后，主人给我最后上了层亮油，做了个底座，就被摆在整个大房间里最显眼的位置。

 

由于我的双脚比较特殊——是冰刀状的，所以底座也不同于其他底座，是凹进去很细两条。我本体的旁边刻着我的名字，好像还是花体字，我也只能看懂HY。

 

嗯…再来说说我的长相吧，听说是一位主人崇拜的选手为原型，衣服很像日本的阴阳师，动作也是“急急如律令”。

 

可以说主人很宠我了。

 

家里没有人，主人平时就抱着我看。桌子上那堆干了的石粉粘土也不管，训练的时候会把我放在挡板上，趴在床上看番的时候我也躺在床上…

 

主人用了一个月时间才把我做好，这跟其他他做的小手办不同，那些只是随便玩玩，再加上也没什么时间认真做，所以对于这点我还是挺骄傲的。

 

其他手办——不管是买的还是那为数不多自己做的，主人好像并不怎么会理他们，也就一个月清扫一下灰尘，摆摆位置，自己做的掉色了的话再喷一次色。我就是个例外。

 

我的漆是主人特地让…朋友吧…从日本带的，我的粘土是主人特地…还是让那位朋友从加拿大带的，工具也亲自去韩国挑选…哦，他真的好爱我。

 

还有衣服上略复杂的花纹：他先是跟原图做了很久的功课，才开始拿刀一点一点的刻。

 

主人虽然是个运动员，虽然是个男孩子，但一点都不粗糙，反而特别细心。

 

我今天会看他去另一个房间直播，看他尬舞，看他与朋友视频，并向所有人展示我。

 

哦，我好激动。

 

此时我被主人安放到了一个非常稳妥的地方，还能看到制作我的那张大桌子。我扫了一眼，绿色的垫板上都是石粉粘土的残渣，工具还没有收起来，但刷子和刮刀已经套上了保护套，打磨器还没关电源，残留的喷漆还在皿里。但我却闪闪发光（吐槽主人最后给我喷了一点点金属漆和大量的亮油）。可见他对我的关照程度。

 

很快主人进来了，仔细的看了一会我，就把我抱走。打开手机，好像是要直播了。

 

我听见他这么说：

 

“晚上好啊！…今天不推番，不显摆——哦不不不显摆，必须显摆，你们天总我做了一个多月的手办昨天出生了！想看的扣1…”

 

“好好好给你们看，”他把我摆到镜头前，“咋样，天总我就是心灵手巧…”

 

“对，是羽生，呃——那啥，没什么为什么就是喜欢崇拜他啊，刚好平昌夺冠了祝贺一下啊”

 

“哎哟感谢小猪佩琦送的城堡…”

 

“我跟你们港，我自掏腰包，让朋友从日本带的漆加国带的土啊！！”

 

 

“对，钢镚大钞失宠了哈哈哈…其实手办比它们闪，我喷金属漆了！”

 

我并不是很能听懂，但记住了那个叫羽生的人。

 

哦，原来做的是偶像，还不能说是崇拜的人，这样太拘谨了。

 

接着我又见证了尬舞——跟做手办一脸认真的他完全不一样。

 

一个小时后直播结束了，在最后小声喊了句“感谢yuzu的法拉利…”的主人真是难得一见的满脸通红。

 

我很快见到了几位：一个短发女生一直在“啧啧啧啧…”，一个长得像外国人的外国人说了句“这狗粮我吃再见”，一个很像妈妈的男声捂了心口，还有一个亚洲面孔但不是中国人的男生对着屏幕啾了一下。

 

等等，啾了一下。

 

这好像跟前面几位操作不太一样。

 

-

 

我叫HY，全称“Hanyu Yuzuru的代替品”。一个月前被金博洋做好。

 

我是代替一个人存在的手办。

 

一个月前我是金博洋最受宠的东西——我自认为，自从上周真正的男主人搬到这边来以后，我也终于在头上落了一些灰。

 

我见到了真人版的我——好了我承认是挺帅，这也不能称为他抛弃我的理由——哦这当然不是理由，因为他们是——别怪别的我从人类那里学的一个词专形容他们——狗男男。

 

“天天，那些东西明明都是我付的钱！…对，我的钱就是你的钱…”

 

“天天，我真的很想你。”

 

“天天，米兰别担心，下个赛季还回去，我陪你。”

 

“天天，不要老吃泡面了…”

 

其实吧，在他刚回来的时候，我还挺受关注的，因为金博洋给他展示了我，然后他从盒子里拿出了另一个手办。

 

哇，这个更有创意，黄色熊类外套的金博洋。

 

“这是我做的最用心的手办了…对，噗桑做的都没这个好。”

 

“我其实用了两个月哦天天”

 

金博洋，对手来了！——当时我单纯以为他们只是二次元同好。

 

后来那个手办跟我摆在了一起，他们最后看了一眼我——们？就再也没打开过放我们的柜子。

 

-（视角切换：柚天真人）

 

-（与上面发生的事链接）

 

“天天，一周年啦…”

 

“我知道…!”

 

羽生结弦和金博洋坐在沙发上，十指相扣。

 

“虽然一年里发生了很多事情…也有外界的各种打击压力…但我们还是走过来了！”

 

“嗯！”

 

无论再发生什么，我都与你同在。

 

所以今后也请多指教。

 

end.


End file.
